


The Thin End of the Wedge

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Demons & dirtbags & darlings & dears [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Circle Jerk, Dominance, M/M, Marking, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sami is along for the ride, Threesome - M/M/M, is Finn a real demon?, what is Dean anyway?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: If Dean wants to eat Finn's ass, he's going to have to do it on The Demon's terms.Set in the weeks before Summerslam 2016.





	The Thin End of the Wedge

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Finn got hurt, and then it rested in drafts for a long time. It's set after Take Care and before Brisket. Thank you to the people who have been patiently waiting for this very specific porn for months.

Dean began the campaign began almost exactly one month earlier.

Sami’s phone buzzed. He swiped to show the message, from Dean:

_Let me eat ass 2k16_

_Sent 12:45 am_

“Jesus,” said Finn. He rolled his eyes.

***

The three of them didn’t have a lot of time together in the interim, after that one glorious weekend in Florida. Sami and Dean kept each other company pretty well, and had some damn great championship sex in the meantime, but they knew they were riding up a ramp and about to jump off. And off they went. The draft came and swept Finn up along with Sami, and Dean went his own way with a glittering, golden championship, defended clean.

“We’ll see each other plenty,” Dean assured Sami. “More than four times a year. We’ll make it work.”

“You can be the one facetiming in,” Sami said sadly.

“Oh, speaking of that, did you give Finn my message?” Dean asked. “When’s he going to let me eat his ass?”

“I’m not sure,” Sami said with a frown. “He said he had a plan. You’ll have to talk to him.”

“He wants to, though, right?” Dean asked pointedly. “I love going down on a guy, but, like. Consensually. You know.”

“I know,” Sami demurred. “Oh, he said he wants to know if you like having your hair pulled.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean said. “Is he going to pull my hair while I eat his ass? Is that the plan?”

“I told you, I am not in on the plan.”

“How much of a plan do you need to get your ass eaten?”

“You know him,” Sami said with a shrug. “Finn loves eating ass too. So you’ve got that in common. I...am not super interested in eating ass. Um. But I like it being done. To me.”

“You got a sweet ass, Sami, but that damn camera guy on NXT who’s always got the crotch shot of your boy is driving me up the wall, I want a piece of that.”

“I think you’ll get it soon enough.”

***

The night of the first Raw after the draft, they snuck Dean up to their hotel room. He wasn’t supposed to be in town, but Smackdown was in Buffalo the next night, only 3 hours drive from Pittsburgh. Why not be there? He left his title in their hotel room and they dressed him up as a roadie, wig and all, and hid him backstage.

He was right there with Sami to pull Finn into their arms after his win in the Fatal Four-Way, his first damn match on the main roster, and there to do even more when he came out of the main event victorious over Roman fucking Reigns, headed into Summerslam as the number one contender for a brand new title.

Dean brought the car around for them and they hopped in the back, like he was their chauffeur.

“Where to, boys,” he drawled, then laughed at himself, tires on the black SUV screeching as he peeled out of the parking garage.

They got up to their hotel room and Dean shucked off his wig and fake beard and coveralls. “Awful lot of dressup in the damn WWE,” he said, throwing them in a pile until he was standing there in shorts and an undershirt.

“You’re telling me,” Finn said.

“What, that’s a costume?” Dean asked. “Aw man, I thought The Demon was real.”

“The Demon is very real,” Sami said softly, looking down.

Finn turned his steely gaze on Dean. “And he’s in charge tonight,” Finn purred. “Got that?”

Dean went very still, but nodded.

“The Demon heard you have a request,” Finn said, his pupils drawn despite the dim room.

Dean gulped. “Yeah, I do.”

“What.”

“Lemme eat your ass.”

Finn smiled, predatory and supernatural. “Beg me.” He stalked over to Dean and threaded his hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful of strawberry blond locks and pulling.

“Please,” Dean shuddered, “goddammit Finn, lemme eat your ass, I wanna worship you, you gotta, please...”

Sami stood by with wide eyes. He got halfway through pulling off his shoes before the scene started to unfold.

“Sami,” Finn said firmly but quietly. “Help Dean undress me.”

Sami hurried to kick off his shoes and leapt up, rushing to Finn’s side. Sami’s hair had grown longer since the last time all three of them were together, and Finn grabbed a fistful from him as well. “You boys know what to do?”

They both gasped a yes.

He let them go, and they both knelt to attend to his boots. Sami was steady but Dean’s hands shook as he untied and unlaced the one in front of him. Finn stepped out of them. They pulled off his socks and then Dean looked around for guidance. Finn put a hand on his head and guided him toward his fly.

Sami stood up to work on the rest of Finn’s clothes: peeling his leather jacket off of him and going over to hang it up in the closet. Dean knelt in front of a standing Finn, slowly working to unzip and strip off his skintight jeans. Sami could hear the click of every metal tooth of the zipper. As Dean drew them down and off, Finn stepped back and sat down on the bed, eyeing Sami to come back and join them. He did, whipping off his own shirt over his head as he went and tossing it aside. He scrabbled at Finn’s neckline, pulling the shirt off all the way so he sat there in his underwear, black boxer briefs, while they were much more dressed.

Dean was still kneeling on the floor, sitting on his heels, looking up at Finn with big, blue eyes full of arousal and rimmed with something like fear and reverence. Sami recognized that look. The Demon did that to people, not so much scared them into worshipping as made them unafraid to worship.

Finn lazily palmed his cock through his underwear. “Why should I let you touch me,” he said to Dean. Sami inched closer on the bed, enjoying the Demon working his powers on another target.

“I’m the champ,” Dean said, then gulped. “The champ gets what he wants.”

“Heh.” Finn chuckled dryly. “You can do better. Tell me what you’re going to do.” He ran his hand through Sami’s hair now, idly tugging at it. Sami squirmed.

“I’m going to lick you up and down,” Dean said. “I...god. I’m drooling just thinking about it, Finn, I’m fucking hungry for your ass. It’s so beautiful, I can’t even stand it. I want to bite the edge of your ass cheek, put a fucking hickey there.”

Finn made a noise of assent. “You should know: every mark you leave on me, I leave on you. And I’m going to leave it somewhere that shows.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. Anything. I want your teeth in me too, fucking damn.”

Dean glanced over and saw Sami was just jerking himself off openly at this point, his hand shoved down the front of his slacks.

“Sami, did I say you could touch yourself? Stop. Now.” Finn glared.

Sami looked guilty and caught out. He stopped moving but held onto his dick.

“You’ll get yours later. _Later_ ,” Finn growled, almost cracking a smile. “For now, you watch.”

Sami jerked himself one more time, looking a weird combination of innocent and defiant, and the demon grabbed his wrist, holding him still.

“I changed my mind,” Finn said with icy sureness. “For every mark you leave on me, I leave on _him_ , and he leaves on you.” A shiver went down Dean’s spine thinking about Sami being marked, visibly, sexually, and Sami having to mark him in return. It was exquisite. It was so fucking wrong.

Dean looked up to catch a glance from Sami, who looked fucked out already without hardly even being touched. His eyes went wide and he nodded frantically at Dean. “I like this plan,” Sami said.

“Okay,” Dean said. “I still want it, please, please. I’ll drip lube down your crack and lick it out so sweet, I promise I’ll make it feel good.”

“How can you possibly know how I feel?” Finn said, but he smiled a little. “Human.”

Dean smiled back, cracking his neck a little. “How do you know I’m human?”

And at that, Finn smiled even more, tilting his head down, looking out from beneath his brow. He arched an eyebrow. “Get up here.”

Dean grabbed something real quick out of his bag and hauled ass to crawl up on the king-sized bed. Sami scrambled back against the headboard to watch and desperately stop himself from touching himself or grinding against the bed or one of them.

Finn still knelt almost naked, wearing only his underwear, and still Dean was fully dressed, but Dean felt vulnerable before the chiseled power of the demon. He clearly was Finn Balor, but he wasn’t, and Dean couldn’t think of anything but Mick Foley and Santa Claus, like when Mick was Santa he was still Mick but also something more powerful, something supernatural and timeless and bigger than himself even though Mankind was already a pretty big thing.

Then Dean cursed himself for thinking of Mankind during sex but he always thought of weird shit during sex. He tried to focus and not laugh because eating ass was serious business. You had to concentrate otherwise you might eat something else and he was only after ass.

He approached Finn, setting the lube he had grabbed down for the moment, and making eye contact the whole time, hooked his thumbs in Finn’s underwear and dragged it down. His hard cock came obscenely free and Dean felt his mouth water. Finn was uncut and a truly massive specimen. How did that even fit in the tiny trunks he wore to work?

“You’re not after that, though, are you?” Finn purred. He slid his underwear down and off. He turned to fling them at Sami, who snatched them out of the air and clutched the briefs to his face, nuzzling them silently.

Dean shook off the daze. “Turn over, your lordship.”

Finn smirked and narrowed his eyes. “As you wish.” He spun around and laid down on his stomach, giving the mattress a thrust for good measure. Just for the sheer cockiness of it, of everything, Dean dove down and nipped at the flesh of Finn’s right buttock, pinching a tiny bit between his front teeth for a fraction of a sharp second then letting go. Finn shuddered all over, the sensation rolling from his coccyx up his spine and snapping his head forward into the pillow.

“He likes that,” Sami said.

“Stop helping, kid,” Dean shot back. He bit again, taking more flesh into his mouth, sucking it hard, and letting off with a wet smack of his lips.

Finn let out punched-out groans into one dimpled white hotel pillow and punched a fist into the other.

Dean kept sucking hickeys onto Finn’s ass while Sami watched on in fascination and trepidation, knowing those would be put on his body in the same quantity. He gulped nervously as Dean escalated to one so hard and vicious that blood pooled under the skin immediately where his teeth had dug into Finn’s ass. Finn howled into the pillow.

Before Dean let off, he grabbed the vee-shaped plastic tube of lube and flicked the cap open. Then he pulled off the red and purple area he was biting to lick a wet stripe up Finn’s ass crack in one fast stroke. Finn shuddered, and it was then that Dean drizzled the cold lube down between the cheeks of Finn’s ass.

Sami was in a state of rapt attention. He inched closer and by then was close enough to gently stroke Finn’s head, running his fingers through his hair and petting his shoulders and back as Dean worked his ass.

Dean ran a finger through the trickle of lube, swiping up and down, grazing Finn’s asshole once, again, then again.

“Fucking Christ,” Finn swore, pushing himself up off the pillows. “Fucking do it already, hell, god.”

Dean didn’t respond with words, but he did lean down. He spread Finn’s ass apart, one hand on each cheek, separating and exposing his soft, puckered asshole. He admired it, a tight flower of muscle, waiting to be teased and opened. Then he dove in.

Finn grunted as Dean speared him on the point of his tongue, working tight, dirty little circles around his entrance. Unrelenting, he worked larger circles into oblong swipes, licking up and down his ass crack like it was dripping nectar instead of strawberry lube. He pulled back, spat wetly into Finn’s opening, and went back to work.

“God, you’re a machine!” Sami moaned, pushing his own sweaty hair back from his forehead with one hand while he caressed Finn’s body with the other.

Dean pushed himself up to look at him for a moment.

“Well, I did say I might not be human. But I’m no robot.”

He went back to work, slowly, alternating passes with a flat tongue and a pointed tongue, working the surface and the inside, digging his fingernails into Finn’s flesh as he hung on and pressed him into the mattress.

And then he stopped, pulling back, catching his breath. He rubbed his hands up Finn’s back, reaching all the way to the top of his shoulders and then raking his fingernails down hard, leaving bright red welts. Finn stifled a howl into a tubular bolster pillow, something decorative not made for such hard use.

Dean got up on his knees and kissed his way up Finn’s spine, light touches, soft brushes of his lips, and when he reached the join of Finn’s neck and shoulder, he nosed at the tender flesh, licking it, savoring it. And then he sank his teeth into it, sucking hard, pinning Finn to the bed with his knees, leaving one last mark.

Sami touched his arm. “Are you done?”

“I can be,” Dean said. “Are you ready for yours?” He rolled to the side, letting Finn up.

The Demon rose slowly, rolling his shoulders. His head hung low as he got one leg under him, the other, his shoulders rising like a predator taking his time. Red marks peppered his skin and they looked hot like a fresh brand in the soft light of the room.

Dean came around to the other side of the bed and touched Sami gently, stroking his hair, helping him out of the rest of his clothes. It seemed like the Demon might shred them to get at what he wanted.

Finn growled, something feral coming from deep in his chest, his lip curling. He sat back on his knees.

Sami suppressed a grin.

“I’m going to put Dean’s marks on your body, Sami,” Finn said. “Are you ready for that?”

Sami nodded eagerly and Dean pulled up an armchair so he could sit and watch.

Finn grasped Sami by the back of the neck and pushed him down to the bed, Sami flailing before going down sweetly. He started at the neck, planting his mark just where Dean had, moving slow and then fast, shaking Sami’s body in his teeth like a hungry animal with its prey.

Seeing Finn marked and marking made Dean hot, like he wanted to move, wanted to help, but it was his turn to watch, so he got a hand on himself and stroked slowly, feeling his hardness acutely as Finn’s cock bobbed and dragged against Sami’s body and the bed.

Finn skipped the lube and went straight for Sami’s sweaty hole, a string of curses in a few languages escaping Sami’s mouth in surprise. Finn gave it a few swipes before he got with the biting, sucking at Sami’s skin with a wet smack, leaving a messy trail of bruises and light red love bites. At long last he sat back on his heels.

“Sami, love, you are well and truly marked,” Finn said. “Get up.”

Sami grunted wordlessly, not moving.

“Sami, don’t you want to bite my ass?” Dean said. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Another grunt came from where Sami’s face was pressed into the mattress, and he ground his hips into it for good measure.

Finn crawled over Sami’s body, grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, gently now. “You have to hold up your end of the bargain, love.”

Sami shook off Finn and rolled over onto his back. “I’m so hard, Finn, please.” He was breathing fast and shallow.

Dean put a hand on Sami’s shoulder. “Do it and we’ll both make it worth your while, right my demon? My pal?” he said. He stood up, discarding the jeans he was wearing. They were all completely naked now, sweating, bruised, hungry.

Dean lay down next to Sami on the bed. He pulled him into his arms. “Here,” he said, guiding Sami’s hand to his neck. “Do it here.”

Finn got up to admire the tableaux of his lovers.

Sami’s lips were loose and open as he pulled Dean’s salt skin into his mouth, nipping with his teeth.

“Harder,” Dean said from another planet. Sami bit harder.

“Here, too,” Dean said, rolling in Sami’s arms. He showed where he needed to go and Sami followed. One after another, Sami’s sucked at Dean’s skin, moaning with need into the man’s body, redrawing the map of sweet sex and fang left on Finn’s skin and then on his.

“Enough,” rumbled Finn. “That’s it. We’re even, now.” He grabbed the lube from where Dean had tossed it aside. He poured a generous swirl of it into his palm and then knelt. He warmed the lube between his hands.

“Finn,” moaned Sami.

“I’m right here, love,” Finn said. “We’re both here.” He took Sami’s leaking cock into his right hand. Dean jumped as Finn took _his_ cock into his left.

“You’ve both been so good,” Finn said. “Let’s get this done, eh?”

“Such a fucking romantic,” Dean said. “You smell like strawberries.” Sami just whimpered.

Dean grabbed at the lube and slicked up his own hand, reaching into the melee to give Finn’s cock a few hard strokes.

Finn let out a groaned breath through his nose, lips still pressed together in concentration. He stroked the two of them in time, fierce, hard, and in control. Dean tried to keep up, and Sami leaned in to nose at Finn’s collarbone, kissing and licking gently where he could reach.

It was Dean who came first, and suddenly, his body lurching forward, his seed spilling over Finn’s hand and splashing up onto his stomach. Finn stroked him through it all the way and then turned his ferocious attention fully to Sami. He shifted to fit their bodies closer together, and Dean followed.

Finn had his arm around Sami and kept stroking him, now whispering filthy nothings in his ear. Dean was back on his knees now, and he dove down to get his mouth on Finn, but on his cock this time.

“Oh, fuck,” Finn swore. Dean looked up with filthy eyes, all lashes, and Sami howled and gripped Finn’s body tighter, digging his nails in.

Dean hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard at Finn’s cock, and Finn worked Sami’s cock with abandon.

“I’m!” Sami shouted but that was all he got out before he came hard, on Finn’s hand, on the bed, a little getting in Dean’s hair, a little trailing through the hair on Sami’s belly.

Which left Dean. He arched his back, putting his palms flat on the bed, the posture of a supplicant, devoting his full attention to worshipping Finn with his mouth.

“I’m going to come in you,” Finn said. “Don’t swallow.”

Dean pulled off to speak. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” And he opened wide again, sucking Finn until he spilled, grabbing at Sami’s arm and Dean’s hair, speaking curse words neither of his lovers recognized.

Finn withdrew, finally. “Sami,” he said. “Dean has something to give you.”

Sami laughed. “I don’t want it.”

“Well I don’t want it either,” Finn said.

Dean opened his eyes wide, shrugging. He swallowed with a giant gulp, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his wrist.

Sami’s eyebrows went up. Finn just smirked with approval.

They collapsed into a heap on the bed, Sami spooning Dean from one side and Finn fitting himself against Dean’s chest.

“Was that the plan?” Dean asked.

“Mostly,” Finn said.

“Good plan,” Sami murmured sleepily.

“Amazing. Mind-blowing. Why didn’t we do that months ago?” Dean asked.

Finn laughed, otherworldly and close. “Dean, love, you of all people should know some things are sweeter when you have to wait for them.”

 


End file.
